


you and I, establish

by sugarby



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M, cafe date, highschool-ish au, hint of noiao, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip isn't the least bit satisfied with Virus' sudden clingy acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and I, establish

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd be writing for ViTri and I still feel like I don't know them that well but I've tried. If there's a next time then I'll hopefully do better. No but seriously, I don't know where my feels for them are coming from, I've been ambushed and I am weak!

"He's pretty big on ya."

"Who is? What are you talking about?"

"That kid. Um....Eric."

" _Alec_." Virus corrects straight afterwards. "And I presume you mean how he and I have become rather acquainted."

Trip turns a little away, then his eyes flick back to his tall cup of milkshake that he hasn't touched in the last four minutes. "Yeah..."

Virus sets down his cup of non-fat latte. "Trip, are you...jealous?"

"No."

" _Come on_."

Trip looks at him again, and the expression he wore that could've been mistaken for boredom hardened. "I ain't jealous." He says with firm assurance. "That kid's just a scrawny four eyes who's always following you around and doing whatever he can to stay by your side. I get that youngers these days are all about being noticed by their senpais but it's annoying. Doesn't he have his own mind or somethin'?"

Funny how he can insult a partially impaired while he's sitting— _dining_  in a nice cafe amid the crowded city mall _with_ a partially impaired. Or perhaps Virus just wears those glasses to look nice— _because he thinks_ they better his appearance while Trip's just indicated that he may own a varying opinion of that. What's funnier is either of them talking about people having their own minds when they're known to have a strong influence to make people do things they normally wouldn't.

"Hm, sounds like someone else I know." Virus says, picking up his latte again, thick straw pressing in-between his smiling lips.

"I ain't anything like that kid."

" _Your name_ didn't come up," Virus establishes to the irritation hanging from Trip's glare, and he smiles more. "But it's nice to know how you think." Sipping away happily, he watches the other blond continue to stare down at his neglected milkshake. 

It's unusual for someone who usually enjoys sweet things to leave it alone like that.

Normally, he's quite okay with finishing it off in under three minutes.

But Trip isn't satisfied right now.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Here ya are, senpai." Alec Murasaki says, the freshman that's happened to take quite a liking to the bespectacled blond, handing over the black leather-bound book of neatly written notes that he'd cradled in his arms on his way over to the upperclassman lockers. "A-And...thank you again for last night." He bashfully adds with rosy cheeks.

Trip's ears twitch at the mention of 'last night'. 

And the overdosed sweetness of the big, rainbow swirled lollipop in his mouth expires.

Virus grabs his notebook, smiling to his kouhai. "You're welcome, Alec-kun. If you need help with your homework again then come to me any time."

 _'Blearugh!...'_ It's childish but not completely beneath the way Trip deems a normal reaction. Mental vomiting comes with listening to Virus higher his tone and condescendingly speak to come across as trustworthy in the budding scheme of things because it sounds like he's pledging to keep and fulfill a promise.

Alec shyly smiles and nods. "Yes, I will." He says in reply to his upperclassman's reassurance of future aid. 

Trip watches him leave, keeps watching even after the appropriate period of time and still when Alec feels eyes gluing on to him and finally turns back around and notices. Seeing the bulkier and more intimidating blond staring at his small form—like a daring lion contemplating preying on a small animal—he shrinks down in to his uniform and crosses his arms to hold himself as he walks faster down the hall, yet the fear stays with the chill room temperature leaving the cold sweat to soak the back of his neck.

"Virus, who's that kid?"

"An underclassman I helped with his homework a little while ago."

"Hmmm..." Trip hums and pulls out his lollipop by is stick, twirls it around for inspection as he shrugs and thinks over the answer he was just given. "Okay."

"What?..."

"Nothin'." Trip says, and the lollipop goes back in his mouth with a blander taste.

 

 

 

 

  
It happens a lot in the week and Trip snaps each and every time.

He isn't aware of his problem, but knows there is _a_ problem and it's five foot and three inches short with round nerdy specs and combed chestnut hair with matching freckles across his nose.

They're at the back of their more than half-empty classroom and spending the last ten minutes of their break time playing online co-op versus mode on their PSP's against a player called Sly Blue, who they also identify as Aoba Seragaki in the year below in Class 1-A. They're fairly acquainted with him after publicly admitting their fondness of him and admiration of his veteran skills on the latest virtual fight game.

Trip can deal with Aoba, can say that he likes him somewhat.

But _this_ kid...

"Senpai," Alec's stood at the side of their desk with a bunch of papers in his hand. "I have your notes for your exam practice study this afternoon, chronologically dated and in order of relevance with sticky notes in addition for recommended alternative solution methods."

To Trip's content, Virus doesn't look at him, though it's only to concentrate on their game. Sly Blue is quite merciless already without them splitting their attention. "Ah, thank you. Just set them down over there, that'll do." 

Sure." Alec is happy to place his pile of sleepless hard work in the center of the desk. "Need anything else?"

Virus does look at him this time. "Nope, you've done enough." He smiles. 

"Okay. Good luck then, senpai. See ya around."

 _'No you fucking won't'_. Trip feels that his mental disagreement is also childish, but this has gone too far now. He watches Alec leave again and the same happens where the younger notices and glances back and then scurries out, just missing their teacher as he enters the classroom. Well, guess their co-op game is over now. Not that they were as in to it as they could've been, _normally are_ when it's just the two of them—uninterrupted. And no doubt Sly can tell something's up with them if he isn't too busy being laid back over his expected win.

Trip admits, "I don't like that kid." as he pockets his white PSP.

"Why?" Virus asks and copies with his black version.

"Just 'cos."

" _Be_ cause...?"

Trip's eyebrows slant downwards to signal that he doesn't want to get in to it, and the teacher stands at the front of the classroom to call out attendance before he starts the lesson. Meanwhile, Virus turns around in his desk and waits for his name along with an explanation he doesn't get.

 

 

 

 

  
In the present time, Virus can see that Trip is still annoyed, whether he fully understands that and would like to come to terms with and admit that himself or not. 

Virus postpones his last sip of his latte by setting the cup down and he looks at the man across the table, sinks in to the gaze of the expression he's generally dealt with but holding a twitch of difference—which he seems to have had a hand in causing, he assumes. "About Alec-kun, I'm only tolerating his presence—"

"Oh, is that what you're calling it?"

"Yes, I am. Just listen. Like I was saying, the only reason I'm tolerating him this much is because I figure the more he trusts me enough to come to me himself then the easier he'll be to manipulate. I'll barely need to lift a finger."

That is music to Trip's ears and his usual expression is brought back in an instant. "Maaan, Virus," He groans as he leans back in his chair for a long, overdue stretch. All this nonsense had him stiff. "You should've said somethin' earlier."

"True but would you have listened then?"

"Probably not."

Virus chuckles. "You know, it did seem like you were jealous of him though."

"hmmmmmm _nope_."

"Not even a little?"

" _No_ , Virus." Trip says again, then rests his elbow on the table and his chin in his open palm. "Why, were you tryin' to make me jealous?"

"I schemed no such side plan." Virus won't admit to ducking behind his latte, picking it up again and finally taking the last sip. All of this aside, he's enjoyed their time here this afternoon. It's been nice, drinking, chatting, uncovering Trip's inability to quit excusing his jealous driven—yes, jealous—misbehavior.

Trip grins at him. "Obviously co's I'd have known about it, duh."

Virus rolls his eyes and gives him that look.

Trip's grin stays, grows even.

What's even funnier than what was funny just a while ago is how they're both pretending to each other right now but can see through it so clearly that it's stupid trying. After all, they pretty much have very similar ideals in mind. It's not that unusual for two people who are unrelated and total opposites to just somehow see a way to stand being together.

"Would you like to send Aoba-san a request for a Rhyme match again?" Virus pushes his empty, cold cup aside, leans forward and asks, anticipating the predicted answer. "Co-op. You and I versus him and a player we're unfamiliar with. Though I hear he's quite good so it'll be interesting."

Trip takes a long, rowdy sip of his milkshake. "Yeah, sure."

It's still cold somehow, just the way he likes it.

"I can tell, you know..." Virus already has his PSP out and is setting up their game now after sending out the request and getting a reply in under ten seconds. He looks up at Trip and his smile this time isn't for an ulterior desire. "That this makes you very happy."

Trip won't exactly agree to that, and shrugs "Just doin' what we always do together, as always." But even if he doesn't say it properly, they both know that right now he's pretty satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the OC's last name at random then searched for a translation and apparently, Murasaki (紫) means 'purple' (hey, like KnB's Murasakibara!) and that's coincidentally the colour of Trip's ripped shirt from his previous years.


End file.
